kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
|image = |kanji = スネーク |rōmaji = Suneeku |alias = |species = Human-Snake Hybrid |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |occupation = Footman of the Phantomhive Household |previous occupation = First-String Member of the Noah's Ark Circus Snake Charmer |base of operations = Phantomhive Manor Noah's Ark Circus Camp (former) London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 38 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Takuma TerashimaAnime News Network: Black Butler Gets 'Book of Murder' Arc Video Anime |english voice = Spike Spencer }} Snake (スネーク, Suneeku) is the footman of the Phantomhive household. He was formerly a first-string member and the snake charmer, who specialized in snake dance, of the Noah's Ark Circus. Said to be half-snake himself,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 22 Snake is capable of understanding snakes and allows them to speak through him. He has at least eight snakes: Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Donne, and Keats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 7 Appearance Snake is a young and lean male. He has golden eyes,A New Year's image by Yana Toboso from her blog. short white hair—which includes a distinct cowlick—pale skin interspersed with scales, and a forked tongue. Additionally, Snake always has at least one of his snakes with him. Previously, when he traveled with the Noah's Ark Circus, Snake dressed in thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket with baggy sleeves that were long enough to cover his hands. He wore a striped black-and-white shirt under his jacket;Kuroshitsuji manga; Volume 8 cover it was cinched at the waist and neck, with two belts in each location. When venturing somewhere considerably far, he would slip a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 12-13 As the footman of the Phantomhive household, Snake sports a suit, with a low vest and a ribbon instead of the conventional tie. Personality Snake is quiet, reserved, timid, and disinclined to speaking, but when he does speak, it is usually to relay information from one of his snakes. According to Joker, Snake "an' his friends" are shy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 6 The snakes have a playful side, however, as Snake once flirted with Dagger through Emily, one of his snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 14-15 Snake is self-conscious about the scales on his skin, and fears being ridiculed for looking different from everyone else.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 9-10 Furthermore, Snake deeply cares for the other first-string members, for they treated him like family despite his appearance, and often provided them with information and warnings during the time he lived with them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 4-5 Nevertheless, he did not refer to the other first-string members as brothers or sisters, like they did with one another.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, page 20 He also did not accompany them on their missions, and was not fully informed as to what they were doing when they were gone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 3-4 History When he was younger, Snake was kept on display, but he was eventually rescued by the other first-string members. Because of his skill with snake charming and because they had no one else capable of doing it, Joker allowed Snake to become a first-string member as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, page 17 Plot Circus Arc Snake, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Snake is presented by Joker as the snake charmer, and he performs fittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 22 .]] After being examined by Doctor, and subsequently scouted by Joker, Sebastian exits the first-aid tent. When he goes the wrong way, Snake appears from behind and tells him firmly that he cannot go that way. He then points Sebastian in the right direction, which Sebastian thanks him for.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 23-24 Later, after Ciel has been caught by Doll after exiting the first-string members' tents, Doll reprimands Snake for letting his snakes loose; this in an attempt to protect Ciel. Her plan is successful, as Snake apologizes and neither he nor Dagger investigate further.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 4-5 He soon informs Joker, Jumbo and Peter of Sebastian's and Ciel's presence in their tents, albeit after a slight delay, which he does not explain. He is then dismissed while they decide what to do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 28, pages 20-21 The next morning, he is left in charge of the next performance by Peter, and he bids Dagger a special farewell from his snake, Emily. He does not go to either the Phantomhive or Kelvin manor, and instead, is left to look after the Noah's Ark Circus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 14-15 However, when the first-string members fail to return the following morning, he is asked by the second-string members about their whereabouts, which he cannot answer. He then walks away from the circus with his snakes, commenting on how lonely he is.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 3-4 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc , and bound by ropes.]] Snake deduces that Ciel Phantomhive has caused the Noah's Ark Circus's first-string members to disappear. He uses his snakes to pursue Ciel's scent; this leads him to Ciel's London townhouse. There, Soma Asman Kadar redirects him to the Phantomhive Manor, where Ciel currently is.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 13-14 At the Phantomhive Manor, Snake waits until nighttime in the greenhouse''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 50, pages 15-16 and then unwittingly sends his snakes to murder Patrick Phelps, who, at the time, was sleeping in Ciel's bedroom. Following Patrick's death, Sebastian Michaelis discovers Snake at the greenhouse. Snake unleashes a torrent of snakes upon Sebastian, but the poison of the snakes cannot kill him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 9-12 Later, Snake is bound and gagged by Sebastian Michaelis, and he is brought to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 4-7 Sebastian informs Ciel that Snake is the one responsible for Patrick's death. Snake says that, despite his appearance, the first-string members had treated him like family; he declares that he would not forgive Ciel for taking them away from him. Ciel discloses that he had been sent undercover as a circus member to discover evidence that connected the first-string members to a series of kidnapped children, who had all disappeared when the circus was in town. Snake refuses to believe this at first, but Ciel lies and tells him that before he could find the evidence, he had been discovered and the first-string members vanished shortly afterward. He adds that he had wanted to save the children that were suffering because of the first-string members, and that he wanted to save Snake as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 17-20 Subsequently, Ciel removes the ropes on Snake and tells him to come to his mansion; he claims that he is still looking for Joker and the others to clear up the incident; he adds that staying with him would be the quickest way for Snake to see them again. Ciel assures Snake that he knows the first-string members are kind and that they should atone for their crimes; he states that he wants all of them, including Snake, to achieve true happiness. Snake, then, accepts Ciel's offer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 20-24 Luxury Liner Arc At the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian Michaelis informs Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka that Snake will join the Phantomhive household as a footman, and tells Snake to introduce himself, which he does. Soon after, Snake works with the other servants, under Sebastian's guidance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 4-9 On April 17, 1889, Snake accompanies Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian on the luxury passenger ship Campania, as it is part of his job as a footman to travel with Ciel. When boarding, he is, to his disappointment, separated from his snakes, which have been placed in a box''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 51, pages 20-21 and subsequently transferred to the bottom freight storage.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 24-25 On the first class passenger deck, Snake, Ciel, and Sebastian encounter the Midford family. Within the ship, Francis Midford forces Snake and Sebastian to comb their hairs back. Afterward, Snake stands on the side with Sebastian, as Ciel and the Midford family dine.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 3-5 Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7 in the first class passenger lounge, Snake overhears a couple of women making fun of him for his scaly skin. Ciel walks over to him, noticing his discomfort, and Snake states that because he looks different from everyone else and since he is with Ciel, people will laugh at Ciel, too. Ciel asserts that everyone looks different and so it is nothing to be ashamed of, and that he is free to associate himself with whoever he wants. Sebastian adds that Snake is now a footman of a distinguished noble family, and thus, he should have some confidence. Not long after, Ciel and Sebastian rush to an Aurora Society meeting, with the former leaving Snake a plate of food to clean up. Snake tastes the food, and is impressed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52 pages 9-12 .]] Afterward, Snake goes to the bottom freight storage, where his snakes are, and shares the food. Ciel later finds him when he inadvertently shines a flashlight on him, and Snake explains why he is there. Elizabeth Midford joins them to offer Ciel cake. However, to their shock, a Bizarre Doll comes up from behind her and consumes her cake. The Bizarre Doll is about to bite her next, but Ciel rescues her in time and orders Snake to take care of Elizabeth. Snake does not respond immediately, distracted by a multitude of coffins; each of them bears an Aurora Society symbol. To bring it to Ciel's attention, he points to the area that contains the coffins, which begin to move.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 24-32 Soon after, the Bizarre Dolls break out of their coffins,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, pages 3-4 which prompts Snake, Ciel, and Elizabeth to run. With the exit blocked, Ciel seeks an alternative and orders Snake to assist Elizabeth as she climbs to the top of a luggage. Snake boosts her up, while Ciel tries to fend off the approaching Bizarre Dolls with his gun. When a Bizarre Doll gets close to Ciel, Snake uses one of his snakes to restrain it; he has the rest of his snakes hold back other Bizarre Dolls. Subsequently, Snake, who is on top of the luggage as well, helps Ciel up. Afterward, Ciel notes that the Bizarre Dolls cannot climb, while Snake comments that the Bizarre Dolls are immune to his snakes' poison and do not have any intelligence nor any sense of sight or pain. Snake and Ciel further discuss the Bizarre Dolls, and the former throws the plate he is carrying to see if the Bizarre Dolls can perceive sound, only to learn that they cannot.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, pages 7-15 Snake, Ciel, and Elizabeth are jolted, when the Bizarre Dolls claw at the luggage with their teeth and nails. Snake admits that he cannot employ his snakes to restrain them, since there are too many Bizarre Dolls. Then, Sebastian arrives and attacks them; Snake is shocked by how brutal Sebastian is. Once the Bizarre Dolls are all eliminated, Snake, Ciel, and Elizabeth descend from the luggage. Sebastian uncovers where Rian Stoker is hiding; pressured, Rian reveals to them that there are two freight storages on the ship, and the front freight storage has ten times as many Bizarre Dolls as there were where they are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, pages 15-31 Ciel sends Sebastian to look after the rest of the Midford family. After Sebastian leaves, Ciel forces Rian to start leading them to his room, where there is a device that, according to Rian, can render the Bizarre Dolls inactive again. As they head toward a freight elevator in the boiler room, Ciel pressures Rian to reveal more secrets regarding the Bizarre Dolls. When they reach the turbine engine room, Snake removes his snake from Rian, as ordered by Ciel, so that they can pretend they are Rian's comrades.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 10-15 An employee stops them, and Snake, Ciel, Elizabeth, and Rian are forced to do the phoenix pose for him to allow them access to the elevator.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 16-17 While they are in the second boiler room, the Campania crashes into an iceberg, water surges in and the watertight doors begin to close. Snake and Rian manage to pass through the door in time, but Ciel goes back to rescue Elizabeth. Ciel tells a reluctant Snake to proceed without him and that he and Elizabeth will escape via the duct. He points out that Snake's snakes cannot be soaked in cold water for too long, prompting Snake to toss Keats up and inform Ciel that the snake will guide Ciel through the duct. They promise to meet up with each other later.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 14-19 Later, in the third boiler room, Snake sees, to his shock, Rian escaping by an elevator.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, page 10 Eventually, Snake reunites with Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth. After he informs them about Rian's escape, they make the decision to meet up with the Midford family for the time being.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 25-26 '' sinks.]] At the first class deck, Ciel asks Edward to allow Snake on a lifeboat in his place, to Snake's and Elizabeth's astonishment. When Ciel explains that he has some unfinished business to attend to, Edward agrees to do as requested, and Ciel leaves Snake and Elizabeth in his hands.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 26-30 Snake, Edward, and Elizabeth are on a lifeboat by the time the ship heavily tilts''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 64, page 20 and breaks in two.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 3 When they and the other passengers hear voices, Edward tells the person manning the lifeboat to turn the boat around in case there are survivors, but the person refuses to. Snake and Edward worry for the well-being of Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 25-26 A rescue ships comes at dawn, and they return to London.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, page 31 On Easter Day, at the Phantomhive Manor, Snake celebrates the holiday with Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, Edward, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin, and Nina Hopkins.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 5 Elizabeth arranges the Easter Egg Hunt, an event in which all parties must vie to obtain her hidden egg. After Charles Grey and Charles Phipps announce their intent to take part in the competition, Sebastian establishes the rules of the game and has the participants divide into teams of two. Snake and Finnian are paired together; Snake is convinced that it will be an easy win with his snakes' sense of smell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 9-14 The game begins, and all the teams disperse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 15 Outside the manor, Snake points Finnian to where the smell of eggs is coming from. As Finnian dashes off, Snake sense the presence of Grey, who tells him he thinks it is more efficient if he simply steals the eggs others already found. Snake, determined not to give Grey the eggs, sends a legion of snakes in Grey's direction. While Grey is greatly repulsed by the snakes, Snake tries to take his egg, but is thrown off balance by Phipps, who is playing a snake-charming flute. Not long after, Finnian, carrying a multitude of eggs, finds a dizzy Snake having collapsed on the ground and their broken egg. Due to the state of said egg, they are disqualified.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 18-22 After the hunt—Ciel is the victor—Snake and the other participants gather for a feast outdoors.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 36-37 Public School Arc Snake is sitting with the servants on the grounds at the Weston College cricket tournament. Lady Elizabeth is also with them. Baldroy comments that this is bad. Finnian questions him about what's wrong; he also adds that the Blue House is "going out so fast." Mey-Rin comments that the Blue House sucks, but Elizabeth insists that they must cheer. Furthermore, since Mey-Rin and Finnian are unaware of the rules, Baldroy explains them in detail. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 10 When he's finally finished, Mey-Rin exclaims that the game will last so long. Baldroy reassures them that that's why he's here as chef—the food he has prepared will sustain them through the game. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 13 Mey-Rin and Finnian, however, talk to each other quietly. They feel that Baldroy's food may kill Lady Elizabeth. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 14 They wonder what they can do to "save" her. Watching their lively behavior, Sebastian wonders what they are doing. Later on, everyone enjoys the food immensely; Baldroy is happy they like it, but he comments that it is not the pie he made. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 12 Mey-Rin and Finnian can't explain what happened, but they are glad the pie disappeared. Snake stands alongside everyone else when they see how great Ciel looks. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 4 They all laugh good naturedly when Ciel falls into the water after the boat ride. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 During the final party, everyone is present and enjoying themselves. Snake, along with his fellow servants, welcomes Ciel and Sebastian back whilst they try to control Old Sam's sheep when his fences broke. One of the sheep runs away towards the herb patch; Snake and Finnian run after to stop it."Kuroshitsuji" manga, Chapter 84, pages 38-39''Snake uses vile language through his snakes to insult the sheep. ''Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 39 Ciel suddenly laughs and tells Sebastian to handle the situation. Some time later, Snake and the rest of the Phantomhive Household sets out to London to purchase a new pair of glasses for Mey-Rin and a straw hat for Finnian. Along the way, Baldroy recognizes the big clock as Big Ben.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 12 After Mey-Rin and Finnian receive their respective things, Ciel questions Baldroy and Snake whether they like anything. For a second the two glance at each other. Soon, Snake leaves a shop with a large bag. He states that with this bag, his snakes will always be with him whenever he goes out.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 16 He also witnesses the large crowd of women as they enter the Funtom Corporation's store, in hopes of buying the newly advertised Lily of the Valley perfume. Suddenly, a scream shatters the air, and Sebastian leaves Ciel in Baldroy's care. Later, a crowd of people rushes to buy the perfume, surprising everyone. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 35 Emerald Witch Arc All five members of the household accompany Ciel and Sebastian to Germany. Standing in the village square, Baldroy complains that his butt hurts since they've been sitting for so long. Shocked, Mey-Rin replies that he's being indecent. Snake hears Finnian speaking German, and he questions him about it. Finnian replies the he can speak a little.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 7 Sebastian instructs them to load the luggage in the second carriage. Then they all proceed into the werewolf forest. The group suddenly sees a village in the forest, and everyone disembarks from the carriages. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 13 Baldroy and Finnian both call out to see if anyone's there. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 They are all then unexpectedly surrounded by angry villages who are waving their pitchforks at the group. Once the situation is resolved, they head with Sieglinde Sullivan to the Emerald Castle. When they arrive at the manor, everyone is amazed at its magnificence. Inside, Sullivan tells Wolfram to show the servants to their quarters. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 16 Later, although they all offer to help, Sebastian tells them to rest after their long journey. The group is untied after Ciel's attack. Finnian is holding his hand, and Snake is by his bedside. Baldroy states that he almost lost a few years there, and Tanaka agrees with him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 20-21 Sebastian reaches his hand out to Ciel when Ciel unexpectedly knocks it away. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 21 Ciel then grabs hold of Finnian, surprising everyone. He says "Ciel doesn't want pain anymore"; this confuses everyone even more. When Sebastian tries again, Tanaka stops him. Ciel suddenly starts screaming about the lights being too dim. Everyone feels that his eyesight may have been affected by the attack as well. After they've left the room, Mey-Rin starts crying about his condition. Baldroy tells her to stop, saying it's bad luck. Tanaka asks Sebastian what they should do. Sebastian sorrowfully states he does not know since he cannot go near Ciel. Nevertheless, he excuses himself in order to do something.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page 25 In the morning, Sebastian greets all of the servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 Snake will polish the silverware.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 8 Sebastian continues to take care of Sullivan. Meanwhile, the servants discuss the situation in the kitchen. Snake and Baldroy comment that Sebastian really doesn't care about Ciel; he should only be thinking of him. Nevertheless, Mey-Rin has faith in Sebastian—she responds that he must have his own plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 19 Tanaka (in his real form) sips tea and adds that it's a butler's duty to return his master to his perfect condition. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 20 Later on, Sullivan addresses the rest of the Phantomhive household. She tells them that Ciel's eyes are fine; the condition was mostly psychological. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 17 All of them are extremely relieved. Baldroy immediately suggest that they head back to the manor so Ciel can get some real rest. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 18 Mey-Rin states she knows he just wants to cook him some meat. Finnian wants to make snacks, and Snake wants to make scones-all for Ciel. Sebastian sighs and asks them not to increase the workload. Next, Sebastian asks Snake to help him with something. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 19-24 They go into the underground section; however, instead of heading towards the cellar, Sebastian goes in the opposite direction. There he finds a secret door, surprising Snake. They both wonder where it leads to, but before they can investigate further, Wolfram discovers them. Sebastian easily smoothes over the situation, and he leaves with Snake. Wolfram again orders them to leave. Meanwhile, Finnian is taking care of Ciel when a werewolf attacks them. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 25 He protects Ciel, and he kicks the werewolf out of the window. The servants burst in, and Finnian tells them what happened. Baldroy wants to go after him, but Sebastian stops him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 28 Sullivan says something about a ritual and leaves with Wolfram. A few minutes later, the servants beg Ciel to come out of bed—everything is all right now. However, Ciel screams that he just wants to go home. Sebastian, Snake, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka discuss how they can help Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 2 Sebastian suggests shocking him some more, but Tanaka is against this. Tanaka states it would be best to watch over Ciel until he gets better. Baldroy adds that this is the reason that he doesn't like the occult. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 3 Sebastian agrees to not try anything strange-just to sit and wait. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 5 Later on, Snake rushes to tell Sebastian a "big scoop"; Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 17 Oscar came back from the underground area. Sebastian asks him what Oscar discovered. Snake tells him along with the rest of the household that there are werewolves in the castle's basement as well as something else. Baldroy questions Snake about what this "something else," but he is unable to explain further. They believe Sullivan is in league with the werewolves; however, Mey-Rin states her concern and worry for Ciel was not false. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 22 Snake adds that there is a magical charm on the door that forbids intruders' entry. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 23 Mey-Rin asks Sebastian how he will proceed. He tells them he's going underground to see for himself. If Wolfram returns, he instructs them to distract him until he returns. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 24-27 When Wolfram and the other maids return, the servants pretend to be very busy. Snake is preparing the scone dough, and Mey-Rin and Baldroy try to engage Wolfram in conversation, but they can't since they don't speak German. Suddenly, one of Snake's snakes wraps itself around one of the maids and is poised to strike. As she screams, Sebastian effortlessly grabs it and returns it to Snake, surprising the Germans. After the excitement dies down and the main household is once again alone, Snake states that Oscar has another "scoop" to report—the maid smells just like one of the werewolves. Suddenly Snake and Sebastian hear a noise and rush outside. The Queen's footman, John Brown, has brought a letter for them. Although they are surprised to see him, Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 2 Sebastian accepts the letter on Ciel's behalf. He informs John that the Earl is not well. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 3 John, nevertheless, says he needs an immediate answer; therefore, he allows Sebastian to read the letter's contents. After Sebastian reads it, he is shocked, but he sends John off with a response at once. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 4 Sebastian tells Snake they now have to "pick up the pace". Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 5 All the servants are reunited when Ciel lets them into his room after he returns to normal. Sebastian opens the door, and all of the servants tumble in. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 23 Sebastian remarks that they're really rude for listening at their master's door. All of them, Sebastian included, then line up by Ciel's bedside. Ciel speaks—because of his carelessness, they all suffered and worried. He asks them to forgive him. Although they are surprised, he adds determinedly that they will never see him in such a sorry state again. He finally asks that they continue to serve him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, pages 26-30 They all respond with "Yes, My Lord." After a few minutes of the servants' light banter, Ciel also makes another request—he wants them to forget how he was until now. Mey-Rin deduces that Ciel also recalls his off-the-charts behavior.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 29 Ciel adds that he didn't want to behave like that. Baldroy concludes that Ciel reacted the same way as soldiers. On the battlefield, when they are wounded for the first time, they panic.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 30 Sebastian wonders if the attack's aim was purely psychological. When Ciel asks him to explain, Sebastian relates the news about the Queen's letter. He also had the components of the antidote analyzed. When Ciel reads the Queen's letter, everything starts to fall into place. However, he's incredibly annoyed with the Queen's final request—she wants the "little green witch to come to tea."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 95, page 31 Ciel knows this request won't be easy to accomplish. Sebastian adds that even the Queen's selfishness is incomparable to Ciel's. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 8 Finally, Ciel tells the entire household to make preparations to leave—further instructions will come later. The entire Phantomhive household is hiding and waiting in the forest. Mey-Rin whispers that it's starting to get noisy. A flare suddenly lights up the night sky. Baldroy yells it's about time.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 19 He adds their boss is calling them, and they all head out. In the forest, the household is trying to find Ciel. Snake states Goethe smells Smile over there. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 25 Mey-Rin takes off her glasses, confirming that it is Ciel. When they reach him, he states their retreat plan starts now. They'll split into two groups and escape. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 24 Snake tells Baldroy he can feel them coming. Baldroy asks how he can tell—Snake responds through Wordsworth that his snakes can feel vibrations with their skin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 4 As they start running, Snake releases his snake onto their pursuers. Baldroy states that he had a bad experience with Snakes in Arizona; they won't be able to escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 6 As they verbally counter in German, he fires bullets back at them, yelling he can't understand what they're saying. Baldroy tells Snake to go on ahead, and don't drop the "Lady". Baldroy then states it's time to use the "marmalade."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 8 With his explosives, he manages to hold off most of the enemy. However, Wolfram suddenly appears. He fights Baldroy like a wild animal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 12 Wolfram gets past Baldroy, and he heads toward Snake. Baldroy warns Snake that he's gaining on him, but Snake is unable to save himself. When he falls down, Wolfram grabs the "lady". However, this is actually Ciel in disguise. He thanks Wolfram for coming and shoots him. Within seconds, Ciel realizes that Wolfram unbelievably dodged his bullet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 5 Wolfram then mercilessly hits Ciel. Snake and Baldroy are unable to come to his aid. When Wolfram is about to deliver the final blow, Diedrich saves Ciel. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 12 Although Ciel is surprised to see him, Diedrich quickly defeats Wolfram. He tells the three of them to hurry up and run—this forest has more dangers than these "villagers". Since the German army is here, they are not safe at all. Unexpectedly, a Panzer (the latest model of an armored land vehicle) appears, shocking Ciel, Baldroy, and Snake. As they start running, Ciel exclaims that he can't believe the Germans have such advanced weaponry. Baldroy tries shooting it, but he can't put a scratch on it. Diedrich tells them if they can get to a train they can escape. Suddenly, Ciel falls, still weak from his injuries. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 6 At the same time, the Panzer's cannon fires. Diedrich, Baldroy, and Snake look on in horror as they are unable to rescue Ciel. Luckily, Sebastian arrives just in time to save him. Ciel immediately scolds him for being late. Sebastian apologizes and states that he has all the gas' samples. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 10 Ciel tells Baldroy and Snake to help the others get to the train; he also hands the case to Snake. Finally, he states he and Sebastian will take care of the Panzer. In an underground passageway, Baldroy, Snake, and Diedrich arrive at a door; Snake tells them to wait—six to seven people are on the other side. Baldroy hands the case to Snake and enters the room with Diedrich. Snake waits tense until Baldroy comes to get him. Diedrich orders Baldroy and Snake to put coal in the furnace. Finnian, carrying Sullivan and "small" Tanaka, also arrives alongside Mey-Rin. Snake receives Keats, who showed the group the way. Baldroy tells Snake and Mey-Rin to check the oil; he also tells Finnian to open the gate. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 13-20 Once the train starts, Baldroy tells Finnian to get on. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 21 Suddenly, Wolfram arrives. The group panics when they think that he's going to attack them. However, he shoots a soldier who was going to attack Sullivan. At the same time, Wolfram is shot by the female German officer, who yells that he betrayed them. She next aims for the group. Before she can kill them, Sebastian and Ciel arrive just in time to save them. Plunging his knife into her throat, Sebastian states some food escaped from the oven. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 32 The entire group then arrives at Diedrich's castle. Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin comment on how big the house is. However, Heinrich says this castle, Weizsacker, is small compared to the other castles. Ciel looks at Diedrich and comments that he's a rich boy. The wounded are all treated; Mey-Rin and Tanaka offer to help since they are not injured. Wolfram and Sullivan are disguised on their journey to England. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 2 Before Ciel leaves, Diedrich tells him to be careful. When the group arrives in London, Sebastian asks Wolfram to refrain from speaking in German because it will draw unwanted attention. The servants leave Sebastian, Ciel, Wolfram, and Sullivan and proceed to the mansion. When the group returns, the servants all greet them. The entire day passes in light fun along with Agni, Soma, and Elizabeth. Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too. Says Dan."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Snake is the seventh most popular character in the series, with 325 votes. His snakes are in forty-sixth place, with 4 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * Several of Snake's named snakes share their name with an author or poet who was popular during the Victorian Era. Wordsworth may be from William Wordsworth, Goethe from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Emily and Bronte from Emily Brontë (or one of the other Brontë sisters), Oscar and Wilde from Oscar Wilde, Keats from John Keats. Donne is derived from another English poet, John Donne. ** Multiple authors listed above have writings that are about the selling of one's soul. In Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray, the main character wants to stay young, but it ends up killing him. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe is the author of Faust, in which the main character sells his soul for knowledge. * Each snake that Snake voices has a distinct accent and tone, reflecting the character Snake associates it with.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 39 * Snake's cowlick seems to tremble whenever he is nervous. It has also been shown to point straight up when he is startled.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 6 * When Snake boarded the Campania, his snakes were placed in a large box because they were not allowed to roam free, upsetting him. He managed to keep a very tiny snake named Donne with him, however, who accompanied him and sat at the top of his ear.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 10 * Snake seems to be self-conscious about his skin; he was insecure when two ladies in Campania were gossiping about his snake-like skin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 9-10 * Since first meeting Ciel in the Noah's Ark Circus, Snake has continued to refer to Ciel as "Smile," the stage name given to Ciel by Joker when he was first recruited as a performer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, page 19 * Snake has been drawn without his scales once, most likely due to an artistic error.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 10 He has also been drawn with light blue hair and yellow eyes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 1 * A snake charming flute has been shown to have some effect on Snake. The flute can make him dizzy and induce him to faint.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, pages 21-22 * Snake speaks by himself for the very first time without the use of his snakes when he calls for Ciel Phantomhive, thinking Ciel is going to get shot.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 7 References Navigation pl:Snake de:Snake Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc